SuperWhoLock
by tiger-girl-3000
Summary: Bobby introduces Sam and Dean to an old friend of his, the Doctor. But When an alien trouble brews in London, the Doctor is called back to Torchwood and brings them with him. When they all arrive at Torchwood, they meet the infamous Sherlock Holmes.
1. A Rose for Rose

"Doctor, where are we going?" I screamed over the sound of the TARDIS. He just glanced at me before turning back to what he was doing and saying, "We are going to America."

"Why America? Of all places, why America?"

"Message on the psychic paper. An old friend of mine wants me to meet someone."

Just as the words left his mouth, the TARDIS landed, sending us tumbling to the floor and starting up a fit of laughter. We finally calmed down and the Doctor got up. He opened the door and said, "Welcome to Sioux Falls, South Dakota." I looked out the door over his shoulder and only saw a yard full of old, rusty cars. The Doctor stepped outside, and yelled, "Bobby!"

A few moments passed before an old man wearing a plaid button-up shirt and a baseball cap walked around a corner. He walked towards us, and, after looking behind us at the TARDIS, punched the Doctor. After the Doctor recovered enough to speak, he spoke. "How late am I?"

"Two months, and you've regenerated."

"Yep. Do you know how long it takes for anything psychic to travel through time? We were in 1867. Saving the world. Who did you want me to meet?"

"Do you remember John?"

The Doctor thought back a moment, as if scanning his memory. "I believe I do," he finally said. "Well, his two sons, Sam and Dean, are here. I wanted to introduce you to them, because ever since their father died, I have become their father. You've met them before, and Dean probably remembers you, but Sam probably doesn't."

"Oh. I remember them! I haven't seen them since Sam was fou-"

"Hello. Can we save the catch up till later?" I interrupted. Both the Doctor and the man looked at me, as if both were just noticing my existence. "Doctor, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" the man asked. The Doctor looked at me and smiled before reaching one arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side. "Bobby, this is Rose Tyler, my companion." I waited a moment to see if he would say more. When he didn't and punched his arm. "Alright, alright. Fine. She is also my wife."

I wrapped my arm around his waist in a sign of acceptance. "Let's go meet those two boys," I stated. Bobby nodded and turned around, walking down some unseen path. The Doctor pulled me close for a moment before we followed. After a few turns, there was a small house. Bobby went inside without hesitation, but the Doctor remained outside, probably to see what had changed.

"Are you two going to stand out there all day?" I heard Bobby call out from inside the house. The Doctor walked inside and I followed close behind. We were in the kitchen, and through a large doorway, there was a living room, and there were three young men sitting on the couch. The closer one was taller, but obviously younger. He had long, shaggy hair and was bent over some work. The one in the middle was a few years older, had short hair, and wore a leather jacket. He was drinking a beer and eating a cheese burger. The third one looked older than the tall one, but younger than the man in the middle.

"Sam, Dean, this is the Doctor," Bobby said. The younger of the apparent brothers stood and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. That's Castiel over there, but I don't think he would mind if you called him Cas." The man who was in the middle, Dean, nudged Cas, and muttered, "Cas, be social," before looking at me. When he saw me, he stood up and offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Dean," He said, winking. "Rose Tyler," I replied, taking his offered hand. Releasing his hand, I took the Doctor's. Dean must have noticed because he sat back down.

I looked at Bobby, and was about to ask if he had anything to drink, when a fluttering filled the room. Looking around for a trapped bird, I discovered that Cas was missing. I was about to ask where he went, but the fluttering was behind me. I turned around, and Cas was standing behind me holding out a rose. "A rose for Rose," he stated. I took it and thanked him. Soon we all slipped into an easy conversation. After a few hours of chatting, the Doctor suddenly asked, "Bobby, do you have any spare rooms? I am feeling rather tired." Bobby just looked at the man, before replying. "Only one. I'm assuming that you two are going to share."

Both the Doctor and I nodded. "Alright. Follow me then," Bobby said, just before starting up the stairs. Before the Doctor even put one foot on the stairs, however, a light shot towards his left coat pocket. He reached in there and pulled out the psychic paper. "Well? What does it say?"

"Message from Torchwood. 'I need help, Doctor. We have a problem that Torchwood can't solve without you this time.' Looks like we aren't getting any sleep right now. Sorry Rose. Would you four like to come?"

Sam looked at the others, before saying, "Sure, why not?"

"Allons-y!"


	2. Confused Jack

We all stood outside the TARDIS while the Doctor unlocked the door. Bobby and I were just waiting, Cas had disappeared, Sam had his nose in a book, and Dean was staring at the TARDIS. "Excuse me for asking, but how are we all going to fit in that thing? It's tiny!" Dean questioned. Just then, I heard the door creaking open, and I walked inside after the Doctor. Bobby was standing next to the console. A quick glance at the door revealed that the boys had not yet come inside. I walked towards the door, only to find them both staring at the TARDIS like it was about to blow up in their faces.

"Come on boys. We really need to get to Torchwood," I said. Just then, Bobby piped in, saying, "Tell those two idjits that I said they need to get their butts in here!" They must have heard him, because they finally sighed reluctantly and walked towards the TARDIS. When they walked inside, they both gasped in apparent shock.

"Yes, we know. It's bigger on the inside. You get used to it," Bobby said without looking up at the two. When Sam and Dean were inside, I shut the TARDIS doors and walked back to the console. "What can I do?" I asked. The Doctor just looked at me and winked before saying, "Push that button." I just glared at him, but did as he asked.

I felt the TARDIS jerk into motion before making a jerky stop, sending us all tumbling to the floor. Bobby, the Doctor, and I all started laughing while Sam and Dean were groaning on the floor. "You boys fight demons, werewolves, and vampires, and you're going to let one TARDIS do that to you?"

They just glared at him while they were getting up. "I don't know how you did this, but I am going to go back and go to sleep," Dean said while walking toward the door. When he opened the door, we all started snickering. I looked at the Doctor to see if I should say something, but he just held his finger to his lips, telling me to keep quiet.

"We moved? What?"

Everyone started laughing, but it was cut short when there was the sound of thundering footsteps running towards us. Suddenly there were about 15 people surrounding the TARDIS and pointing guns at it. Just then a voice broke through the silence. "Let me through. Let me through!" The crowd parted to reveal Captain Jack Harkness. "Who are you?" he asked Dean. I walked to the door and watched in amusement as he puzzled over the strange man who had suddenly appeared in Torchwood headquarters.

The Doctor had turned the TARDIS invisible, which explained why he didn't realize that we were there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor reaching for the switches to make the TARDIS visible again, but I put my hand up to stop him. I motioned for Sam to come closer to me, and when he did, I pushed him outside. Jack's eyes widened, wondering how another man suddenly appeared.

Bobby must have gotten the idea, because he walked calmly out of the TARDIS. Jack was staring so intently at the three men, that he didn't notice when the Doctor made the TARDIS visible. I stood at the door of the TARDIS for a few moments before coughing. Jack looked up at me and said, "Rose!" I smiled before stepping into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around once before setting me back down on my feet.

I was about to go into the TARDIS to get the Doctor, but found him at the door of the TARDIS, glaring at Jack. "Aww. Is someone jealous?" I said, putting my lip out to make it look like I was pouting. Stretching my arms out, I said, "Come here." He stepped closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. "See? Nothing to be jealous about." Just then, another man walked into the room. He held out his hand saying, "John Watson."


	3. A Case For The Doctor

I took John's hand, saying, "Rose Tyler. And this is the Doctor, my husband, Bobby, his friend, and Sam and Dean, Bobby's adopted sons."

"Just wait until you meet Sherlock. He'll be able to tell everything about you without you even having to say a word." Just then another, much taller man walked into the room. "You're Rose Tyler and the man standing next to you is the Doctor. I don't know who you three are. It's very rare that I don't know something."

"How on Earth did you know who we are? We didn't even say our names!"

The man just rolled his eyes, as if he was frustrated with answering the question. "I know that you are Rose Tyler, because, judging by the color of your shirt, you like roses, but the lack of rose scented perfume says you don't like the color. The chain around your neck says Tyler. Assuming that's not your first name, and the fact that I have indeed heard of a Rose Tyler, I figured that it was you. The man standing beside you is obviously your husband judging by the way he looks at you and the ring on his finger. You," he said, pointing at Sam, "are younger than this man, who I'm assuming is your brother, but you have seen a great deal more pain. You're girlfriend died. Not a wife because if it was a wife you would still wear the ring. You," he said gesturing to Dean, "are the older brother and you have both lost your father, causing this man to take on a fatherly role to you two. The name's Sherlock Holmes by the way."

The three men who hadn't been introduced told him their names. "Nice to meet you all, and if you don't mind, we should be getting back to a ca-" The floor shaking interrupted him, and threw us all unceremoniously to the floor.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter. I was in a real hurry to finish. I have to pack and I wanted to post this before I started, so... Yeah. I screamed at one of my friends today for an hour. She gave me a bag of candy for Valentine's Day. No big deal. Inside was a card. The card had a picture of the Tenth Doctor, and it said 'Valentine, I-' The bag also had two heart shaped chocolates in it**. **She made me cry in school this morning. I'm still mad at her. **


End file.
